1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for clamping a heat sink and a semiconductor chip together, in which a semiconductor chip such as a CPU of a main board of a computer is coupled with a heat sink by means of the clamping clip, for releasing the generated heat of the semiconductor chip. Particularly, the present invention relates to a clip for clamping a heat sink and a semiconductor chip together, in which a fixing clip having left and right bent portions is used, and the heat sink is elastically fixed to the main board of a computer by means of the clamping clip, so that an external impact cannot cause the heat sink to detached from the main board of the computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a semiconductor chip is installed on a main board of a computer, and a heat sink is installed upon it to dissipate the heat generated from the semiconductor chip. That is, the heat sink is disposed upon the semiconductor chip, and securing pins extend from the bottom of the heat sink to pass through the main board. These pins are fastened by means of a clip, and thus, the heat sink and the semiconductor chip are assembled together.
This know technique of clamping the heat sink and the semiconductor chip is illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, upon a main board 10 of a computer, there is installed a semiconductor chip 20. Upon the semiconductor chip 20, there is installed a heat sink 30, but a part of the bottom of the heat sink 30 contacts with the main board 10. From the four corners of the heat sink 30, there extend downward securing pins 40 which pass through the main board 10 to be clamped to a clamping clip 50.
As shown in FIG. 2, each of these conventional clamping clips 50 and 50' has stepped portions 60 on both ends thereof, and the stepped portion 60 has a through hole 70, while an elongate slot 80 is formed integrally with the through hole 70. The two clips 50 and 50' are clamped to the bottom of the heat sink 30.
As shown in FIG. 3, the securing pins 40 are made to pass through the main board 10 into the through holes 70, and then, the clips 50 and 50' are pushed to one side, so that the elongate slots 80 (which has a smaller width than the through hole 70) fix the securing pin 40.
However, in this conventional method, two clamping clips 50 and 50' are used, and therefore, the assembling becomes troublesome, as well as aggravating the workability and productivity.
Further, the securing pins 40 are secured by the elongate slots 80, and therefore, their fixing strengths are extremely weak. Therefore, even under a weak external impact, the clips 50 and 50' are easily loosened, with the result that the heat sink 30 is detached from the main board 10.